


The Arrival

by ladydragon76images



Series: Mini Adventures [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comics, KnotFormers, M/M, Photocomics, plushie adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76images/pseuds/ladydragon76images
Summary: Starscream has arrived home!  Blurr 'helped' me release him from travel stasis.
Series: Mini Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639585
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I was BLESSED to get a slot on Shatteredneedle's last commission round, and she made me this ABSOLUTELY PRECIOUS!!! miniature Starscream. OMG, I'm so in love. He's SO KYOOT! AHHHHHHHH!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What else am I up to? [Click here!](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)


End file.
